The New Guard
by Max waspace
Summary: Some time after The Lion King II Simba's Pride, Lily is born to Kiara and Kovu and must assemble the new Lion Guard before Despair consumes all of Africa. Due to be rewritten
1. Lily emerges

"Sorry we're late." Kion said as he and the old lion guard rushed into the birthplace of Kiara and Kovu's new daughter.

"And I thought one bundle of joy was enough but I was wrong apparently!" Kiara said wearily.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked Rafiki as he entered the chamber,

"Kiara and I decided on Lily." Kovu stated. Meanwhile Lily was trying her best to take in her surroundings; she soon spotted a lion cub peeking through the entrance.

"Soren come in here and meet your little sister!" Kiara said when she saw Soren peeking into the cave.

"So I'm not an only cub." Thought Lily as Soren sashayed in and got a closer look.

"So this is the next leader of the lion guard." said Soren, this confused Lily

"Lion guard? What the heck is that?"Lily thought. Suddenly Lily got the sense of being watched, and not in good kind of way.

"Great Kiara had another cub." An unknown hyena groaned "Now there will be a new lion guard to keep me out of the Pridelands"

"One day you will be leader of the lion guard and will have to protect the circle of life from threats like Janja's clan." Kion told Lily who wondered what Soren will do when he comes of age,

"And I'll be king of the Pridelands." added Soren.

"So that's what the lion guard is." thought Lily when she got some alone-time with her mother. Some time later both Kovu and Kiara were needed somewhere and left Soren in charge of the Pridelands while also having him babysit Lily which was super boring in Lily's eyes. By the time Lily's parent came home Lily was napping peacefully while Soren was still practicing royal welcoming. Little did anyone know that a new villain has appeared in the Outlands. And he was like nothing they had seen before.

This creature is feline but not lion, leopard or cheetah, but rather something more. He is a big threat plus a big cat. He is more evil than any villain yet. He has big plans and they are not good at all. His vile name is Despar the Liger and he is going to do something bad to the hyena race.


	2. Guard Time

"Lily (now as old as Kion was when he started the old lion guard) was on a mission to find the lion guards' secret lair before she becomes the leader of the new guard. She started the quest when she first heard about the lair which was only seconds after she learnt how to walk.

During her journey she saw her reflection in a puddle for the first time and realized that she was snow white. When she was about to give up hope she slipped on another puddle and by chance ended up right in the lair,

"YES mission complete." Lily thought.

"Lily, get over here!" Kiara said just as Lily finished up exploring, when Lily got there Kiara said to follow her which is exactly what Lily thought she would say.

"Lily followed Kiara back into the lair and made sure that she did not slip this time. As Kiara told Lily about her new role in the circle of life she noticed Soren peeking into the lair which sparked memories for Lily. By the time Kiara and Rafiki finished their speech Kiara asked Lily to wait outside for a bit. However, Lily decided to listen in,

"How come Lily never accidentally used the roar like Kion did?" asked Kiara

"Because she never needed to, she lived her entire life on Pride Rock." answered Rafiki, shocking Lily.

"I can't believe you never left Pride Rock once Lily!" said a shocked Soren after Lily finished telling him about what she overheard "I had explored almost all of the Pridelands by the time I was your age.", Lily just rolled her eyes at this.

Deciding to leave Pride Rock for a while Lily ran off to the direction of Big Springs and only realized that she didn't tell anyone until she got lost due to her constant twists and turns.

"Well this tops every bad decision I made until now." Thought Lily before realizing she never she never made a bad choice until now which made her feel even worse for running off in the first place. Scared, Lily started running to see if she could retrace her steps and find her way home which she knew was near impossible. Eventually she got home before anyone realized she was gone. Lily thanked the author of this fanfic Max Waspace for not having her deal with any no-goods.

Lily was in a strange place which somewhat reminded her of Pride Rock but much harsher. She soon saw a creature which was the biggest living thing she ever saw, it looked somewhat like a lion but not like any lion she saw before it soon looked her way and instantly attacked, frozen with fear Lily couldn't get away but something or someone pushed her away just in time.

"We need to get out of the Outlands now!" said the stranger who Lily trusted quickly,

"Who are you?" Lily asked but to no avail. Lily ran and ran but the creature was faster and pinned down Lily and just before it went black Lily woke up and realized it was just a nightmare. Unable to sleep Lily just sat there confused about the meaning of that dream.


End file.
